


Hostage

by Red_and_R3d



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings Realization, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, John's POV, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, think vigilante route but got villain last second, villain route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_and_R3d/pseuds/Red_and_R3d
Summary: You bring your fingertips to his cheek, shaking. Rain begins to pour and smear your world of violet lime hues along the rotting floor. He’s still, lips pursed. Arms spread opened against the wood, eyes closed. His expression soft, as though he’s in the safest place in the world. No fear nor pain. A blissful state of stone. It’s not befitting of him, to be in such a vulnerable state. It’s disturbing. It’s wrong. It’s a nightmare, a dream that you can’t wake up from.It’s…





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> _It's not like me to be so mean,_   
>  _you're all I wanted,_   
>  _Just let me hold you_   
>  _like a hostage..._ [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXQYCXmXJU4)

_“Heaven.”_

_Is that what it feels like?_

 

_“Hell.”_

_Is this the cost of love?_

 

 

You bring your fingertips to his cheek, shaking. Rain begins to pour and smear your world of violet lime hues along the rotting floor. He’s still, lips pursed. Arms spread opened against the wood, eyes closed. His expression soft, as though he’s in the safest place in the world. No fear or pain. A blissful state of stone. It’s not befitting of him, to be in such a vulnerable state. It’s disturbing. It’s wrong. It’s a nightmare, a dream that you can’t wake up from _. It’s…_

Your skin feels the remnant stubble along his jawline, ghosting your fingers up along the side of his face, to his temple before barely combing through his hair. Cold. Ice cold. He feels cold like the rain and the snow. Cold like the shadows in the dark crevices of Gotham’s alleys. He shouldn’t feel this way. He’s the dark knight yes, lurking in the cold, but he’s _alive_. Alive with the anger and fear and terror of Gotham. He should be warm with heat of Gotham’s rage. His blood should be pumping through his veins relentlessly like the toxic energy of this city, inescapable and everlasting.  Yet everything is still. Cold and still and vulnerable…

You wail, gripping his hair with one arm and wrapping the other around his torso, fervently dragging him into your lap. You hunch over him, cradling his head in your hands as you shield his face from the rain. Your vision turns to watercolors as you kiss his frozen face, begging, praying that this is a joke. _Just one big practical joke._ That this is the start of one and not the punchline, not the finale. _Joker_ cannot be without _Batman._ If it was going to end like this then what the hell was the point of it all?  If anything, you figured you would be the first to go. Not him. Not so easily. _Not so soon._

If only he fought back. He fights and punches and breaks bones in everyone else’s body. Why not you? Why not put up a fight and break your arm, sock you in the face, get down and dirty like in the Funhouse? _Why did he not block the knife?!_

You hear sirens growing ever closer, ever louder, and for some reason you don’t fear them anymore. Harley, the virus, the Pack, the Agency. All your tricks and plans. It’s all like ashes being blown away in the wind. You grip Bruce tighter, kissing his forehead over and over, rocking his freezing body as close as you can to your chest. Whispering, asking, trying to coax him to move. Take a breath of air. Twitch a finger. You refuse to let go.

 

Even when they come and try to drag you away. To tear your fingers from his face, your body from his. You scream and try to grip even tighter, until your strength gives out to the exhaustion and the force, left calling prayers to a God you thought abandoned you long ago to save not yourself but _him._ You beg them to let you go to him. Yet they continue to drag your arms towards their car, handcuffing you. Still you keep begging, pulling away until you break free. You _need_ him. _He needs you!_ He’s you’re everything. You can’t lose him. Not now, not ever. You can’t live life without him. There is no future with out him! Who else is supposed to be with you?! _He’s meant to be with you and you with him. After all he's your-_

 

You collapse to the ground. Shaking rapidly as electricity courses through your veins, setting everything inside you ablaze mercilessly. Only relenting when the world goes dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 Your dream of the night you and Bruce sat under the stars at the café. He smiles as you hear his words echo.

 

_“You’re special John…She just needs to see that.”_


End file.
